


And Like the Animals, He Rejoiced

by mycosmicspacestorm



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben tries his hardest, Caught in the Act, Gen, I can't write fluff so I dont, Klaus runs away, Mausoleum mention, Sibling Bonding, Sneaking Out, Songfic, bremen - Freeform, drug mention, i have no clue what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycosmicspacestorm/pseuds/mycosmicspacestorm
Summary: "But just because they were animalsDoesn’t mean they couldn’t have been menLets go down to BremenTake my paw in your handAnd we’ll sing for our supperIn that freest of the freest land,"Meer flashes of Klaus' life told in snippets. From sneaking out with siblings to dying in alleyways, this is Klaus' journey.Based on the lyrics of Bremen by PigPen Theater Co.
Kudos: 7





	And Like the Animals, He Rejoiced

**Author's Note:**

> A story based on the lyrics of Bremen by PigPen Theatre Co.
> 
> If you have a chance to listen to the song I think it would help make more sense. I broke up the lyrics by feel and by how it would help the story. It’s a pretty nifty song ^^
> 
> Lyrics in italics
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it ^^ Thank you for reading

_“Oh where are we going,"  
Said the brown dog to the hen,’_

“Are we heading out soon?” Ben asked curiously as he beamed up at Klaus. Dad wouldn’t’ve liked them sneaking out, but the others had promised that they wouldn’t get caught and Ben was inclined to believe them. Still, he kept glancing around the living room as if Mom or Pogo would appear out of thin air.

“Donuts, Benny!” Klaus said, clapping quietly. He was determined to make this fun for all of them. No one was allowed to fight, and if they even looked at each other threateningly, Klaus would start yodeling at the top of his lungs. Or- that’s what he told himself. He hadn’t actually ever had to use that strategy, but he was prepared to make the sacrifices necessary.

“Dad’s locked himself away in his study,” Luther reported, glancing at Allison with a smile. “Once we’re out of the house we’ll be free for the night!”

_‘But just because they were animals  
Doesn’t mean they couldn’t have been men,’_

“I wish we could do this more often,” Klaus complained swinging an arm over Ben’s shoulders as they walked. Their feet matched so each step was with the same foot at the same time, making Benny giggle slightly as he watched them. “But dear daddy doesn’t let us.”

“He has a good reason,” Luther said, quietly thinking. What with the press and their abilities, it wasn’t safe to go out a lot. Especially for Five and Ben. Lots of things could go wrong. He continued with a no bitterness in his voice. None. None at- well, maybe a little bit. “Sometimes, it’s easier to keep us locked up.”

“Locked up?” Crossing his arms, Diego looked to the other with a hint of anger. He wanted to revel in every opportunity of rebellion he could. “We’re not animals. We’re kids.”

_‘Oh let’s go down to Bremen  
Take my paw in your hand,’_

“Hell yeah we’re kids,” Klaus repeated in a lighter tone as he tried to break the staring match. He grabbed Diego’s hand and swung it back and forth making him shout in surprise. “Let’s act like it!”

Diego tried to hide his laugh, but he didn’t shove Klaus off him. He knew as well as they all did that they weren’t normal. Ben had reported the differences from the kids in his books. No training, no missions, and more freedom. 

The siblings had kept it in the back of their mind, but didn’t say anything against their father. At least, not yet. Every day, Diego and Five were closer and closer to breaking. Little moments like this helped keep them sane. 

In short, the outing was a raging success. Maybe they had been a bit too loud in the booth and had annoyed the worker- Maybe they had eaten too many doughnuts and were all feeling generally sick- Maybe they had stayed out a bit too late and Allison had nearly fallen asleep in the booth- but there were no fights, no issues, no problems, until-

_‘And we’ll sing for our supper  
In that freest of the freest,’_

“You have all disappointed me,” Reginald Hargreeves had been waiting in the entrance room. 

The children’s minds went wild. Had he been there the entire time? Had he followed them when they went out to make sure they didn’t cause a ruckus? Did they really think they’d be able to get away with something like this? 

“We didn’t mean anything by it,” Klaus spoke up quickly. Diego stomped on his foot harshly, making Klaus bite his tongue and duck his head.

“Sorry, Dad,” Luther said in a guilty voice. A glance at Ben revealed him close to tears. “We won’t do it again.”

“You won’t get the opportunity.” Reginald said in a tense voice. He started to list out their punishments and with each word they kids felt their spirits dropping.

_‘People need to see us,’_

“We should be allowed out!” Klaus said stepping in front of Ben protectively. “We shouldn’t be locked away all the time! We’re just kids, Dad. What do you expect?”

“You’re part of the Umbrella Academy.” Regginald said in a tense voice. He was getting close to his breaking point. “You’re expected to be better than this. Number Four, I expect you to watch your mouth.”

“If someone saw how you run this house, they’d take us away and lock you up.” Klaus returned, his hands on his hips. The rest of his siblings backed away slightly and avoid meeting any eyes.

It was too late to save him now.

_‘The freest of the freest land,’_

Shouting. Yelling. Crying. Klaus pushed himself away from Reginald and hit the floor hard.

No- No! He wasn’t going to go back again. No one could make him go back in there. The mausoleum wasn’t a good place. It was full of evil and cold and fear. He’d rather go anywhere else. Anywhere-

_‘It was part of the plan,’_

As he ran down the street, it started to rain. Klaus had always thought of running away, but it hadn’t seemed this easy. It was easy getting away from Reginald. It was easy getting across the grounds. It was easy escaping through the metal gates. It was easy to sprint down the sidewalk. 

After that, it wasn’t easy.

_‘Everybody would stand_  
On their hind legs  
Hands holding high the other,’ 

“You shouldn’t have left,” Ben said in a terrified voice. Klaus had snuck back into the academy late one night for a change of clothes and maybe some money. He hadn’t come to visit Ben, but found that he couldn’t make himself leave without at least sayin’ hello. “Dad was really mad.”

“Sorry, Benny,” Klaus shook his head. He took a breath and tried to make the other understand. “I had to get out. You don’t understand.”

“You could always try talking to me.” Ben continued quietly. Trusting Klaus had always come naturally to him, but it wasn’t the other way around. This Klaus was guarded. His eyes were dimmer now than ever before. Ben paused. “It must be hard living on your own. Wouldn’t it be better if you just came to live here again?”

_‘Like a tower of brothers_  
And the one on the top  
Would crow warning,’ 

“Running away was a bad idea.” Allison said in a tense, but kind voice. “You should be careful around Dad. He’s still pretty mad, but I’m glad you’re back.”

_‘And call in the morning,’_

“You took the heat, b- bu- but you didn’t think about the con- consequences!” Diego yelled as soon as he was able to corner Klaus alone after breakfast. “Your ac- actions hurt the rest of us. You ne- need to be better.”

_‘And call out the storm that was coming,’_

“Watch out,” Ben said as Klaus sat on the couch next to him. “Now that Five’s gone, Dad might try to do something rash. You’d be his first choice. Just- Just be careful, okay? I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

_‘The one on the bottom would steer  
Till the road was clear,’_

“You need to stop doing drugs,” Vanya said as Klaus threw up in a bucket. She rubbed his back gently. “There must be another way to deal with this. We’re here to help if you need it.”

_‘And the people would learn to rejoice,’_

“He’s no good in a fight. We can handle it ourselves.” Luther said thinking Klaus couldn’t hear him from behind the door. “We don’t need him. Ben, take his place. Let’s go.”

_‘And to fear our coming_  
But how long did we think  
We could walk we could sing  
Before our voices gave out and our limbs gave in,’ 

“Number Four,” Reginald Hargreeves had been waiting for Klaus to come back just like he had all those years ago. Klaus would’ve been mortified if he had been sober. “You have gone too far. Leave immediately. You are never allowed in this academy again.”

_‘On the road,’_

He didn’t have a secure place to stay. Klaus moved from one alleyway to another. He scrounged for what little he could to survive.

It was hard, but at least he wasn’t alone. Benny was his constant.

_‘On the way,’_

Klaus had died. That’s what Ben had said. He had taken too many. It was a mistake, but here he was. Certainly not dead. What. A. Shame.

“I can’t stop.” Klaus had muttered to himself as he escaped rehab yet again. Voices called after him, but he was too far gone. “You know I can’t.”

_‘To Bremen  
Oh on the road to Bremen,’_

There was a way to survive on the streets. It was inhumane, but it got him cash. Ben was never around to watch.

_‘I came across some robbers three,’_

The ghosts followed Klaus everywhere. They were loud and annoying and they got in the way.

_‘And first I took everything away from them,’_

It was the only way to get rid of them. He could block them out. Make them disappear for hours at a time. Ha. It was what they deserved.

_‘Then they took everything away from me.’_

Klaus had died in the alleyway behind some club and woke up in an ambulance. He smiled through the pain. He was alone - friendless - but at least he was laughing. At least he was free.


End file.
